


Iron Will

by Skeletical



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, how does one label this stuff, its a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletical/pseuds/Skeletical
Summary: The last time he'd seen Jake… Dwight couldn’t even properly remember that moment.





	Iron Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust/gifts).



> Another one shot for Dead by Daylight.... I wrote this in like uhhhhh an hour or so in total. Thanks Luci, hope you like it!!

The last time he'd seen Jake… Dwight couldn’t even properly remember that moment. It was in a trial, he was pretty sure. The details were vague but he’d seen him run in the distance, though Dwight hadn’t managed to spot a killer nearby and he hadn’t _heard_ anything either. So at the time, the spectacled man just figured that Jake deemed it safe enough to hurry towards the next generator without fear of being spotted and chased. Dwight had smiled at that and kept working on his own generator; after all, they still had four left to go. It wouldn’t be the greatest idea to group up just yet, although God knows Dwight wanted to. The only reason he hadn’t tried to catch Jake’s attention so they could work on the generator together, was because of the other survivors wishing to have a strategy. They would split up as much as they could at the start then gradually try and find each other after two or three generators were done. To increase their chances of fixing as many as they could as fast as they could. Dwight had been the only one opposed at the time; splitting up always seemed like a bad idea to him. In the movies too. Whenever characters did such a thing, he’d be silently berating them for their stupid choices and inevitably end up cheering for the antagonist, purely because he didn’t think the human victims deserved to live if they made dumb decisions like that. He regretted ever thinking that now, being on the sharp end of said antagonist.

 

At any rate, Dwight was pretty sure that was the last time he’d seen the other man. Running but not seemingly panicked. As relaxed as one could be with the threat of being used as a human sacrifice looming above their heads. Jake had always managed to seem a little less bothered than the rest of them and Dwight admired that. He had done from the beginning and he’d tried to learn from it but there was just something so uniquely Jake to…. Well, _Jake_ , that Dwight could never hope to imitate. Sure, the guy had his quirks. He preferred sitting by himself, preferred _surviving_ by himself, but once in a while he’d come around and seek out social contact. And Dwight was always more than happy to give it to him. After all, Jake didn’t talk much and that was fine with Dwight. They both enjoyed just sitting in silence next to each other, their arms touching and their knees brushing each other every once in a while.

Gradually Jake had seemed to warm up to Dwight and the sitting had become more frequent. Quietly they’d sometimes utter a short comment to each other on someone else’s conversations and once in a while, Dwight could even pull a smirk from Jake’s lips. Which made him feel much more accomplished than he had any right to; maybe even more than getting someone off of a hook or even limping out exit gates with the killer on his heels. It was dumb but Dwight liked it. Not that he had ever mentioned that to anyone, least of all Jake.

 

As he sat on their usual log now, though, watching the fire burn but feeling no warmth coming from it, Dwight wondered where the other man had gone. He had no memories of Jake getting caught and sacrificed, but he also had no memory of the very same man exiting the gates with him. A different exit, he had briefly thought, but even three trials after that fateful one, Jake hadn’t appeared from the woods. Hadn’t sauntered out from the treeline, hadn’t silently sat himself down next to Dwight, hadn’t avoided anyone’s attempt at eye-contact, hadn’t _leaned on Dwight_.

 

Three trials turned to five, turned to ten, turned to who knows how many. Dwight lost count. Nobody seemed willing to bring it up; nobody ever did. If what happened during the sacrifice went unspoken, somebody completely disappearing was outright ignored. Though the self-proclaimed leader couldn’t really argue with that, he did feel… guilty. As if they were pretending that Jake never existed in the first place. Nobody deserved that, though, did they? Not in this place.

 

He looked around the campfire, his gaze falling on their newest addition to the group. Nea had been around for a while now, longer than anyone could remember, but one thing Dwight was certain of; Jake and Nea had never met. How long had it been?

Time just didn’t move forward here. It was impossible to tell how much had passed.

 

Dwight supposed it was clear that some places the Entity provided them with to endure their Trials in were old fashioned. Extremely so in some cases; like they’d been pulled from a different era entirely. The same could be said for some of their killers. One good look at them was enough to tell the obvious; “not from my time”. Dwight hated to think about what that meant. What it implied and what that could mean for them as survivors.  
He’d found a toolbox once, labelled as ‘Alex’s toolbox’ and he had only briefly paused, the question of ‘who is Alex’ quickly wiped from his mind with the pressing matter of the Wraith being behind him to deal with instead.

 

But who was Alex? Had he been here once? In the very same place Dwight was in now? If so, where had he gone? Had he gotten out? The slight hope that swelled in his chest at the thought was doused quickly enough though as the realisation hit him that even if _Alex_ had gotten out, _Dwight_ didn’t know how. And he very much doubted the grand ol’ Entity was kind enough to let them walk away from this Nightmare when it was done with them.

 

…. Where was Jake?

 

Dwight missed Jake.

 

Nobody else seemed to miss Jake. Nobody talked about Jake. Nobody even looked at Jake’s offerings, still lying in their usual spot; the spot where the man would keep them safe to use for another time.

 

Dwight glanced between everyone and then, when he was sure that none of them were paying attention to him, he leaned over and picked up a coin amidst the other junk that Jake had kept. He turned it over in his fingers, inspecting it as if it may give away the location of the man now. He said nothing when it revealed nothing and simply put it in his pocket for safekeeping. He’d give it back to Jake when he came back.

 

After all; the Entity wouldn’t throw its toys out, would it?

 

Jake would come back.

 

Nobody talked about Jake four trials later. Nobody talked about Nea showing up out of nowhere. Nobody talked about what they’d all seen and nobody talked about Dwight’s quiet crying when they went to sleep.

 

Jake would definitely come back. At the end of the day; He had an iron will.


End file.
